


Un regalo para navidad

by avellanna



Series: Single!Dad Yizhan AU [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Designer Xiao Zhan | Sean, Domestic Fluff, Famous Wang Yi Bo, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Navideño, Non-Famous Xiao Zhan | Sean, Padre soltero, Single Parents, Single dad Xiao Zhan | Sean, Xuan Lu (mentioned)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellanna/pseuds/avellanna
Summary: De todas las cosas extrañas que ser un idol, actor y presentador de televisión conocido le habían traído, pasar quince minutos buscando material de arte con una niña de cuatro años, en definitiva no estaba en su lista.OUn fic navideño protagonizado por Yibo y Xiao Zhan.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Single!Dad Yizhan AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073009
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Un regalo para navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamserendipity1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamserendipity1/gifts).



> Soy muy fan de los fics navideños, esta idea me vino literalmente en la madrugada del 23 de diciembre y sin ninguna expectativa me puse a escribirlo, llevo desde el 2013 escribiendo al menos dos fics por año, pero esta vez no he logrado terminar nada y anoche estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, otra vez. Está inspirado en un tweet que vi, aquí se los dejo para que mueran de ternura conmigo [x](https://twitter.com/looufeixia/status/1339066461042561027?s=20)
> 
> Quiero dedicar esta historia a Cora, primero porque es su cumpleaños, segundo porque es una de las personas responsables de que yo esté escribiendo fics Yizhan, y tercero porque ayer que estaba frustrada y a punto de abandonar la historia me mandó ánimos (ella ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba frustrada), eso en gran medida me dio la confianza de continuar y aquí está el resultado. 
> 
> Gracias, Cora por ser como eres, de verdad no cambies. 
> 
> La historia se desarrolla en navidad en China, investigué un poco sobre esto, y descubrí que no es una celebración oficial, pero se ha ido extendiendo sobre todo en las grades ciudades, también tiene sus propias tradiciones alrededor de esto, traté de hacerlo lo más realista y verosímil posible, pero sigue siendo ficción y adapté la realidad a mi conveniencia. 
> 
> Tenía el tiempo en mi contra (el día se me estaba viniendo encima y sabía que si no era hoy no iba a publicar esto nunca), la historia no está betada, lo escribí en su mayoría en el teléfono, traté de revisarlo lo mejor que pude, pero seguramente habrá cosas, de todos modos planeo editarlo más adelante para corregirlo. 
> 
> Es mi primer fic Yizhan, mi primero del año, el primero en más de un año, yo suelo escribir en presente, pero por alguna razón quise cambiar eso, y se me estuvo complicando los tiempos verbales, entonces cualquier error, por favor díganme. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar, disfruten y feliz navidad

De todas las cosas extrañas que ser un idol, actor y presentador de televisión conocido le habían traído, pasar quince minutos buscando material de arte con una niña de cuatro años, en definitiva no estaba en su lista.

Con navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, los innumerables compromisos de fin de año y la repentina visita de su Jiejie desde Corea, Yibo lo que menos tuvo fue tiempo para comprarle un regalo a su sobrina.

Al ser de una provincia pequeña al interior de China, sus padres nunca fueron personas que celebraran navidad cuando él era más joven, sin embargo, con el divorcio, el nuevo matrimonio de su madre y la familia coreana que ganó cuando era un adolescente, Yibo heredó también nuevas tradiciones que, si es honesto, disfruta mucho.

Fue su hermana Jisoo quien lo acompañó a su primera audición para _trainee_ en una agencia coreana —él con doce años y ella catorce— y se las arregló para evadir todas las restricciones de sus padres con tal de ver a su hermanito feliz, también lo llevó a la segunda y la tercera y definitiva en la que obtuvo un lugar a los catorce años.

Desde esa primer escapada, ellos se hicieron muy cercanos y el tiempo solo fortaleció sus lazos fraternales.

Así que cuando su Jiejie le informó que había conseguido vacaciones y que irían a visitarlo durante las fiestas, Yibo no pudo caber en sí de la felicidad ante la mera idea de ver a su hermana y su sobrina favorita, _única sobrina_.

Jisoo llegó a Beijing una semana antes de navidad. Yibo recibió un regaño de parte de ella y su sobrina, por no tener ninguna decoración navideña en su casa, luego recibió otro por no estar descansando adecuadamente, «le haré una llamada a Wang Han», había amenazado su hermana.

Esa noche, y a pesar del cansancio, entre los tres se dedicaron a poner su departamento en un estado presentable que a Yibo y Sun Jun, su sobrina, les fascinó.

❊❊❊

Quedaban por delante tres días para Nochebuena y Yibo apenas logró hacer tiempo para realizar sus compras navideñas. Ese año había optado por no celebrar nada, con sus padres en un crucero y Jisoo en Corea, no tenía nadie cercano con quien pasar esa festividad, pero con la visita de sus personas favoritas las cosas cambiaron, así como sus horarios.

Para Yibo no fue difícil encontrar el regalo perfecto para Jiejie, pues al recibir su primer sueldo —una vez hizo su debut hace nueve años— ha comprando un dije en cada ocasión especial para anexar a la pulsera de oro blanco que la abuela de Jisoo le regaló antes de morir.

El primero fue un bailarín que lo representaba a él. Fue su forma simbólica de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho. El segundo fue un pequeño birrete cuando se graduó de la universidad como diseñadora industrial. El tercero fue un moño que le dio al nacer Sun Jun.

Yibo creyó que es momento de agregar un cuarto, primero para celebrar que por fin obtuvo el cargo de dirección creativa en la firma de publicidad donde trabaja. Segundo porque —al menos para él— verla finalmente después de dos años de puras videollamadas era uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de los últimos meses.

Este año sería una estrella polar, ya que era el concepto que diseñó para su primer campaña navideña en su nuevo puesto.

Sun Jun, sin embargo, es más difícil, los cinco años de su sobrina la hacen cambiar cada pocos días de aficiones. Cuando llegaron la semana pasada, estaba impresionada por Jennie Kim, una idol coreana que Sun Jun insistía que era de su familia.

Esa semana, por otro lado, encontró interés en el _street dance_ , luego de volver a ver varios los capítulos donde Yibo participó como capitán de la tercera temporada años atrás. Antes de eso, estuvo obsesionada por Elsa de Frozen, y la liste podría continuar, así que con esos antecedentes, es difícil saber qué le gustará el día de mañana.

Pero si hay algo que a Sun Jun le divertía de forma constante, eso era sentarse junto a su madre, mientras esta revisaba y creaba propuestas para nuevas campañas publicitarias,. La niña solía imitarla, utilizando cualquier espacio en blanco para hacer dibujos, o garabatos.

Fue así como terminó en la tienda de arte de uno de los patrocinadores de _Day Day Up_ , buscando un nuevo bloc de dibujo y algunas pinturas brillantes esperando que llenaran la atención de Sun Jun.

— _Discupe_ , gege, ¿puede ayudarme, _po’ favo_? —Una vocecita llamó su atención desde abajo, acompañado de un suave tirón en su chaleco de lana rojo.

Su primera reacción fue ponerse alerta, pero de inmediato desechó toda preocupación y al mirar hacia abajo descubrió a una pequeña duende envuelta en una gran chaqueta roja con dos cascabeles colgados en el cabello, y por muy alta que sea la duende, apenas llegaba a su cintura.

Yibo se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel, un poco confundido, pero decidido a descubrir lo que ocurría con la niña. Se encontró con unos grandes ojos café que lo miraban atentos en espera de su respuesta

—¿Estás perdida? ¿Dónde está tu _mama_? —Habló Yibo, suavizando la voz para evitar asustar a la pequeña. Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista de los padres, sin éxito.

Sin embargo, la niña sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. Lo que sorprendió a Yibo fue la similitud con su sobrina: ambas pequeñas y con una determinación si se proponía algo.

—Mama está en el cielo —contestó la niña sin ninguna clase de pesadumbre, por otro lado a Yibo se le heló la sangre ante tal revelación—, _quiedo_ darle a baba pinturas _pada_ que esté feliz-feliz, _pedo_ no las _encunto_ —gorgojeó la duende, pero su cara se mantuvo estoica.

»Baba _sempe_ viene conmigo, _pedo_ es una _sorpesa_ de navidad —murmuró lo último, incluso se inclinó hacia Yibo, formando un cono con sus manitas regordetas para resguardar su secreto, lo que hizo sonreír a Yibo, enternecido—. ¿Puedes decirme donde están, gege? ¡ _Quedo_ las mejores!

Para terminar remarcar sus palabras, la duende agitó sus manos y dio pequeños saltitos, haciendo que los cascabeles en los moños de sus coletas tintinearan arrítmicamente.

Hubo muchas cosas que Yibo pensó en ese momento, muy en el fondo de su cabeza sabía que recorrer una tienda acompañando a una niña que acababa de conocer era la peor idea del universo.

Mas lo que había dicho lo sacudió por dentro, además la luz que proyectaba mientras hablaba de su baba, era algo que Yibo no se atrevía a quitarle como si nada, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir. Los ojos de la dundecilla se iluminaron y tomándole la mano comenzó a llevarlo por los diferentes pasillos.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos buscando las pinturas, mientras lo hacían la niña no soltó su mano, tampoco dejó de hablar de su baba y las cosas que hacían juntos, tales como cocinar, ir al parque, dibujar, ver películas y tomar fotos, aprovechó para pregúntale su nombre, edad y la ubicación de su padre.

En ocasiones era difícil entender lo que decía, pero siendo paciente y prestando especial atención cuando le pedía que le explicara alguna cosa, logró entenderla casi por completo, haciendo que Yibo se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. La sonrisa suave extendiéndose en su cara, rara vez mostrada con extraños, era un claro indicativo.

—¡ _Aiya_! ¡Gege, aquí están!

Jia Li le soltó la mano y corrió por el pasillo, sus ojos abriéndose, centelleando felicidad, sus mejillas rellenitas fueron aplastadas por sus manos mientras su boca se abría con entusiasmo.

Llegando a la mitad del corredor, se detuvo y giró sobre sí misma con la cabeza hacia atrás admirando los anaqueles repletos de pinturas de diferentes clases y en diversas presentaciones que —para la desgracia de ambos— Yibo no podía identificar y menos calificar la calidad, sin embargo, sonrió al ver la energía emanando de la niña.

—¿Sabes qué prefiere tu baba? —preguntó con anticipación, esperando que Jia Li pudiera darle una pista de lo que estaban buscando.

Ella asintió, frenéticamente y comenzó a divagar sobre todos los tipos de pinturas que había en su casa cuando su baba solía pintar antes de estar sobrepasado de trabajo.

Lo condujo de un lado a otro, mirando varios estuches, incluso tuvo que levantarla para que eligiera una caja en especial que al parecer Yibo era incapaz de detectar.

—¡ _Quiedo_ esta, gege! —exclamó Jia Li, todavía entre los brazos de Yibo—. ¿Cuánto questa?

Yibo volvió a quedarse en blanco, echó un vistazo al aparador y divisó la etiqueta con el elevado precio, su respuesta no fue dicha, al voltear vio que Jia Li estaba arrodillada en el suelo con una alcancía azul de cerdito en sus manos.

El material era de un plástico transparente, así que no hacía falta que Jia Li la abriera para darse cuenta que dentro tal vez había treinta yuanes y el kit de pintura que la niña llevaba bajo el brazo costaba el triple.

Yibo no tuvo el valor de terminar con la ilusión de darle el mejor regalo a su padre, en su lugar pensó en una forma de ayudar a Jia Li a obtener el kit.

—Jia Li —llamó Yibo, esperó hasta que obtuvo la atención de la niña para continuar—. ¿Qué te parce si me ayudas a encontrar un regalo para mi sobrina.

Los ojos de Jia Li se entornaron, demostrando emoción y rápidamente asintió, se puso de pie con la alcancía y el kit en sus manos. La niña hizo preguntas, tal como si fuese una verdadera asesora de ventas de arte, lo que provocó que el pecho de Yibo se calentara ante esa acción.

Jia Li era una niña maravillosa, concluyó luego de que la pequeña le dio su veredicto final. Un paquete de plumones decorados con frutas diferentes de acuerdo al color.

También eligió un bloc de dibujo que Jia Li le aseguró era el mejor para pintar con «curelas» porque estaba muy pesado. Yibo casi se rió al escuchar eso, sobre todo por la seriedad con la que la pequeña duende lo dijo, pero sin entender ni un poco de lo que la niña quería decirle.

—¡Jia Li, aquí estás! —Una voz masculina, bañada en preocupación se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo.

Un hombre alto y delgado vistiendo una enorme chaqueta negra, al mismo estilo que la niña, venía desde el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras más clara era su visión del recién llegado, a Yibo más difícil le resultó respirar, frente a él estaba —posiblemente— el hombre más guapo que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Cabello y ojos oscuros, pómulos afilados, labios rellenos, pero todo esto estaba acompañado de un aura etérea y ni siquiera la preocupación podía borrar la belleza que emanaba.

Llegó a ellos a toda velocidad, se arrodilló frente a su hija y exclamó: — _Baobei_ , me prometiste que te quedarías mirando los cuentos, casi me muero cuando no te vi.

Las palabras del hombre estaban cargadas de afecto y angustia, abrazó a la niña con fuerza, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

El pecho de Yibo se apretó con remordimiento, Jia Li lo hizo sentir tan cómodo que olvidó por completo que había un padre de seguro preocupado por su hija. Jia Li por otro lado, frunció su ceño y miró inquieta a su baba.

— _Pedón_ baba, no te mueras. —Soltó la niña al borde del llanto.

La respuesta sorprendió tanto al padre como a Yibo, de inmediato se apartó de su hija con el rostro revelando la pesadumbre que esas palabras le provocaron, a punto de quebrarse, volvió a abrazar a la niña, negando rotundamente y pidiéndole disculpas.

—No quise decir eso, A-Li, baba estaba bromeando.

La situación también le dolió a Yibo, pensó en su adorada Sun Jun y la naturalidad con la que siempre tomó no tener un padre en su vida, sobrecogiéndose, casi con terror, ante la mención de no tener a su madre con ella nunca más.

Jia Li debió experimentar algo similar, había sido testigo de la forma en que ella habla de la muerte de su _mama_ sin ninguna dificultad, sin embargo, Yibo descubrió que la niña asociaba esa palabra con ausencia y más que otra cosa debió estar aterrada cuando pensó que sería la culpable de también perder a su baba.

—Tranquila, baobei, aquí estoy. —dijo el hombre más tranquilo, dando suaves palmadas en la espalda de la pequeña.

—¿Nunca te vas a morir? —cuestionó Jia Li, sus mejillas estaban de color rojo y en sus ojos aún se podían ver los rastros de las lágrimas.

—Nunca te voy a dejar, ¿de acuerdo?

Yibo pudo ver la tensión en la mandíbula del hombre y lo complicado que le resultó decir tal mentira, sin embargo, lo entendía. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su situación.

—Mn. —Asintió Jia Li, acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

El hombre esta vez se dirigió a Yibo, la dulzura en su voz había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por una hostil y acusadora, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con la pequeña aferrándose a su cuello.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho al tener al hombre tan cerca. Era más alto que él y sus ojos denotaban una transparencia en la que se podían ver reflejadas sus emociones. Yibo fue testigo de cómo la ferocidad con la que lo miraba cambió a sorpresa y, tal vez, inquietud.

—No. —Yibo se aclaró la garganta, trató de parecer tranquilo y no en una lucha interna sobre las emociones que se arremolinaban sin explicación alguna en su ser.

El hombre elevó una ceja, recuperando parte de su postura inicial, miró el torso de Yibo, provocando que el calor se acumularse en sus orejas, sin embargo, después dio un vistazo hacia atrás, dejando escapar una sonrisa que le revolvió la mente.

Confundido Yibo volteó, descubriendo a uno de los trabajadores de la tienda vistiendo pantalones negros, camiseta blanca y chaleco rojo, justo como él. Una sonrisa también apareció en su rostro, entendiendo por fin por qué Jia Li había pedido su ayuda en primer lugar.

Se sonrieron durante unos segundos, Yibo pudo deducir que no era un desconocido para el hombre, como sí lo era para su hija.

Los hipidos de Jia Li terminaron con el intercambio, el hombre volvió su atención total a la pequeña, acunándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Yibo sintió un pinchazo inexplicable en su estómago.

—¿Estuviste con este gege todo el tiempo? —preguntó con cariño a su hija. Ella solo asintió, acurrucándose más en su padre—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo A-Li?

La niña permaneció en silencio, dirigió su mirada a Yibo, este pudo leer la preocupación en sus ojitos hinchados al ver su secreto a punto de ser descubierto, sin embargo, él no iba a permitirlo.

Con cautela se agachó a recoger la alcancía y el kit abandonado en el piso, los colocó debajo del paquete de Sun Jun y puso su mejor sonrisa, ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para hacerlo.

—Me ayudaba a elegir un regalo para mi sobrina —dijo, enseñando vagamente, los plumones.

El hombre guapo lo miró escéptico y acercó más a la niña.

—¿Te hizo algo, baobei?

Yibo abrió mucho los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza, por primera vez estuvo preocupado de su accionar, si a este padre se le ocurriera acusarlo de algo, podría ser el final de su carrera.

Fiel a su naturaleza noble, Jia Li negó con la cabeza, todo rastro del llanto de hace unos minutos, desapareció. El hombre suspiró y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa que provocó un aleteo en su estómago.

—Lo siento, estaba asustado. —Se disculpó el hombre, para sorpresa de Yibo—. Si le hubiera pasado algo, no sé qué habría hecho.

—No te disculpes, lo entiendo. —Trató de tranquilizarlo—. Fue mi culpa, debí haber pedido primero tu permiso, cuando ella me confundió.

Él esperaba que el hombre le diera la razón y lo acusara, sin embargo, le sonrió de la forma más cálida y bonita que alguna vez hubiera visto a un adulto sonreír.

—Supongo que podemos compartir la culpa. ¿Estás cansada, baobei? —preguntó al ver a la niña bostezando sobre su hombro, ella solo asintió, de alguna forma la situación le había drenado todas sus energías.

Yibo volvió a sentirse culpable.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Wang Yibo —le dijo antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse con su pequeña en brazos.

Permaneció mirando al espacio vacío durante algunos segundos, pensando en Jia Li y su padre y en la terrible fortuna de tener lidiar con la muerte de su madre a tan temprana edad.

También pensó en la fortuna de tener un padre como ese. Amoroso y preocupado por ella. Alguien que —hasta donde pudo ver— se había esforzado por educar de la mejor manera posible a la niña.

Alzó su mano con la intención de acomodarse el cabello, pero el tintineo del metal chocando entre sí, lo confundió. Vio con horror que todavía sostenía la alcancía de Jia Li, también tenía el kit de pintura y los obsequios de Sun Jun en sus manos.

Sin pensarlo corrió por donde la familia había desaparecido hace algunos instantes.

Los divisó en una de las cajas, el padre mantenía una plática con su hija, Yibo trató de hacerse espacio para llegar a ellos, sin embargo, la gente en la fila comenzó a quejarse, con temor a ser descubierto, prefirió dirigirse a una caja más atrás que no tenía tanta gente.

—¿Quieres comer algo especial para navidad? —preguntó con cariño. Yibo apenas estaba a la distancia suficiente para escuchar algo.

— _Pingguo 1 _—dijo Jia Li sin pensarlo dos veces.

Yibo sonrió enternecido.

—No puedes comer solo manzanas, baobei. —El hombre hizo cosquillas en el estómago de la niña, provocando que se retorciera entre sus brazos y su risa infantil llenara el lugar.

— _Pedo_ eran las _favoditas_ de mama, baba.

Eso y el puchero inocente en la cara de Jia Li desarmó por completo al hombre y a Yibo también. Para él era como estar viendo el mejor show de televisión, con los protagonistas más fascinantes que hubiesen existido alguna vez.

—De acuerdo, pingguo para que la pequeña A-Li esté sana y salva por siempre y para siempre.

La sonrisa brillante que el hombre le dio a su hija dejaba ver todo el amor que le tenía,. Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él, Yibo reticente, miró a la señora, que con el rostro mal encarado le pedía que avanzara.

—Baba —Jia Li trató de susurrar, pero su voz resonaba clara hasta donde Yibo aguardaba en la otra fila—. El gege de aquí se _padece_ al que te gusta.

Esa información no era para nada algo que esperara escuchar, sin embargo, no pudo negar el interés renovado que le dieron. Inclinándose lo más posible, Yibo quedó casi sobre el hombre delante de él, su cuello a nada de sufrir una contractura.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, baobei?

Si bien el hombre guapo trató de parecer indiferente, la agitación en su voz fue detectable para Yibo, así como el enrojecimiento de sus orejas.

—Del gege en _Dede Op_ que miras.

 _¿Dede Op?_ A Yibo le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que Jia Li estaba hablando de él. La realización lo golpeó cual tren a máxima velocidad en una vía en reparación.

¿Acaso le gustaba al hombre guapo? ¿De qué clase de forma gustaba de él? ¿Su trabajo? ¿Su actuación? ¿Su cara? Pero, ¿que acaso este hombre no tenía una hija y había estado casado?

 _«La bisexualidad existe, Bo-di»_ , la voz de Seung Youn hizo eco en su cabeza, ahora más que nunca quiso poder salir de la fila, tomar al hombre entre sus brazos y preguntarle a qué tipo de gustar se refería su hija.

Excesivo.

 _¡Por supuesto que es excesivo!_ Se repitió Yibo unas cuantas veces. ¿Lo que estaba pensando si quiera tenía sentido?

Vio por primera vez al hombre hace no más de veinte minutos y sus hormonas —ya no de adolescente— lo estaban volviendo loco.

Tenía más control que esto, lo había probado desde que se dispuso a estudiar danza cuando tenía ocho años, y lo siguió haciendo a lo largo de su carrera, sin embargo, ahora las palabras poco claras de una niña de cuatro lo estaban volviendo loco.

—¿Va a llevar eso? —Una voz femenina interrumpió su diatriba.

La cajera lo miraba entre emocionada y confundida, tal vez tratando de determinar si el loco frente a ella era en realidad Wang Yibo. Para su suerte, no dijo nada y solo tomó las cosas que le tendió.

—No llevaré el Staedtler2, solo la _pen tool 3_.

Escuchó de nueva cuenta al hombre, Yibo estiró el cuello con curiosidad, vio a la cajera tomar el empaque y ponerlo junto a la registradora, parecía un lápiz común, pero al ver el precio descubrió que costaba mucho más que el kit de pinturas que Jia Li eligió.

—¿Sería todo? —preguntó la cajera.

—Espera...

❊❊❊

En el estacionamiento, Xiao Zhan ajustaba la silla de Jia Li al asiento, mientras su hija mordía una mandarina del _tanghulu 4_ que le pidió cuando salieron de la plaza.

A Xiao Zhan le costó trabajo mantener la compostura frente a Wang Yibo, su hija no estaba equivocada al sugerir que tenía un crush con el idol, lo que lo hacía sentir patético y sin remedio a sus treinta y un años.

—¿ _Quedes_ uva, baba? —Ofreció Jia Li desde donde estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

No contestó, pero en su lugar dejó lo que hacía y se inclinó hasta el pincho, mordiendo la fruta, mientras tomaban a su hija en brazos para acomodarla en su silla.

—¡Jia Li!

La voz grave de un hombre —que Xiao Zhan reconocía a la perfección— llamó a su espalda. Se tensó al tratar de abrochar el seguro de la silla, le había costado un tanghulu poder distraer a su hija y ahora otra vez tenía el problema en su perímetro.

—¡Gege! —gritó Jia Li, olvidándose del pincho caramelizado.

Sus manitas rellenas se agitaron con emoción y su cara se iluminó al instante que reconoció la voz. Xiao Zhan se sintió un poco celoso de que ese extraño lograra tal reacción en su pequeña.

—Olvidaste el regalo —susurró Yibo una vez llegó hasta ellos, sin reparo extendió un paquete envuelto en papel rojo hacia su hija. Xiao Zhan lo detuvo antes de que la niña pudiera tomarlo—. Es suyo, lo pagó con sus ahorros.

La sonrisa traviesa de Wang Yibo le dijo a Xiao Zhan que esa declaración era una gran mentira, pero para su desgracia Jia Li lo creyó.

—¡Gracias, gege! —exclamó su hija, quitando cualquier probabilidad de devolver el paquete.

—Si algo le sucede a Jia Li, sé quién eres y no será difícil encontrarte.

Xiao Zhan trató que sus palabras sonaran amenazadoras, pero las pupilas dilatadas en los ojos de Wang Yibo y el suave movimiento de su manzana de Adán, le hicieron saber que había logrado completamente lo contrario.

_¡Brillante, Xiao Zhan!_

—Injusto, pero lo entiendo. —Fue la respuesta de Wang Yibo, se volteó de nuevo a Jia Li y le tendió una familiar figura de cerdito azul, su alcancía—. El cambio, A-Li, dile a tu _baba_ que te lleve a comprar un bonito moño.

Jia Li asintió, ignorante del guiño que la joven estrella le hizo a su padre, Xiao Zhan se quedó estático por tres segundos completos, ante de apartar el rostro sin saber qué decir ni dónde ocultarse.

—¡Gracias, gege! —respondió extasiada la niña.

—Este es para ti —dijo Wang Yibo, entregándole un paquete más pequeño, envuelto en papel verde con manzanas rojas repartidas por todas partes, que hizo a Xiao Zhan recordar los pingguo—. ¡Feliz navidad, _gege_!

Su voz era una mezcla entre los buenos deseos que la frase en sí implicaba, pero también había algo más, algo que hizo que a las rodillas de XiaoZhan debilitarse.

Antes de que Xiao Zhan pudiera negarse, agradecer, pedir su número o cualquier cosa, Wang Yibo se fue tan rápido como llegó.

❊❊❊

Esa noche, en la privacidad de su habitación, luego de haber arropado a Jia Li, Xiao Zhan contempló el pequeño paquete que su crush famoso le había dado.

 _«Improbable»_ era lo único que podía pensar Xiao Zhan sobre ese extraño encuentro, con delicadeza rasgó el papel por uno de los extremos, ni siquiera había terminado de retirar la envoltura, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro.

Era _su_ Staedtler 925 85 05, descontinuado hace años y que no había podido reponer luego de que Xuan Lu lo rompiera accidentalmente, cuando estaba embarazada de Jia Li.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin pedirle permiso, Xiao Zhan se dejó llevar, recordando a su mejor amiga y madre de su tesoro más preciado. La nostalgia lo invadió, pero también un poco de felicidad que Wang Yibo le devolvió sin siquiera intentarlo.

Hizo el papel a un lado, y tomó el paquete para observarlo a detalle, pegado en la parte frontal había un trozo de papel con algo escrito descuidadamente en plumón rosa chillante.

****

**_¡Feliz Navidad, gege!_ **

****

**_Es injusto que sepas mi nombre, pero yo no sepa quién eres, tal vez podrías arreglar eso._ **

**_xx-xxx-xxx por favor, escríbeme._ **

****

**_Atte. Solo Yibo_ **

Xiao Zhan se rió sin ningún reparo, sonrió tanto como pudo y dejó a sus mejillas enrojecerse sin tratar de ocultarlas. Saltó en su cama atesorando el lápiz y el trozo de papel en su pecho.

Habían pasado años sin que Xiao Zhan se sintiera feliz y sin culpas. Las palabras de su fallecida Xuan Lu hicieron eco en su cabeza: «sé feliz, es lo único que quiero que hagas aparte de amar a A-Li»

Todavía con lágrimas solitarias acumulándose en sus ojos, Xiao Zhan tomó el teléfono y escribió con premura.

❊❊❊

**«Feliz Navidad, Solo Yibo y gracias»**

**«Todavía soy Xiao Zhan»**

*******

**N/A:**

1\. pingguo: es manzana en chino, pero la personas que festejan navidad suelen regalar manzanas en Nochebuena porque esta fruta representa seguridad, bienestar, paz, estar sano y salvo. Y les suelen poner ese grabado a las manzanas. Es por eso que Xiao Zhan le dice que le dará muchas para que siempre esté a salvo.

2\. Staedtler 925 85 05: es una marca y modelo de un lápiz de dibujo, es el que Xiao Zhan ha usado por muchos años. Ese modelo fue descontinuado en 2016 y es muy difícil conseguirlo, además que es muy caro. Puede estar alrededor de $1,200 hasta $2,000 (pesos mexicanos).

3\. Pen tool: es la pluma que se utiliza en las tabletas y dispositivos de pantalla táctil.

4\. Tanghulu: Es un dulce del norte de China que consiste en un pincho de fruta caramelizada, usualmente son consumidos en invierno, y en los sitios turísticos del país. No son propios de Beijing, (pero en mi historia sí).

5\. Jia Li: valiente, honrada de buen corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! 
> 
> Sé que este año no ha sido el más conveniente, normal, feliz para la mayoría, pero espero que al menos hayan podido disfrutarlo un poco. En mi caso conocí a Xiao Zhan y a Yibo, que a su vez me trajeron personas increíbles, es de lo poco que me hace pensar que este año no estuvo perdido.  
> Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, mucha salud en estos tiempos de pandemia, cuídense mucho, no tomen por sentando nada, disfruten lo que que tienen, aunque sea poco y parezca cotidiano, valórenlo. 
> 
> Estoy pensando darle otro capítulo a esto, pero aún no es seguro, así que opté por un final lo más autoconclusivo que pude, ojalá suceda, mientras eso pasa, muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.


End file.
